Evillious Calendar
The Evillious Calendar was the standard measurement of time used in the Bolganio continent's Evillious region. Initiated by Prophet Merry-Go-Round after the birth of the twin gods Hänsel and Gretel, the system lasted for at least a millennium since its establishment. Measurement After Prophet Merry-Go-Round established the calendar to commemorate the birth of the twin gods, the Magic Kingdom Levianta prefaced all succeeding years as "Evillious Calendar", commonly abbreviated as "EC" or "E.C." All years occurring before the birth of the twins were then prefaced with the "BT" or "B.T." abbreviation. The system was based on a luni-solar calendar that revolved itself around the rotation of the local sun in the Third Period. The general unit of time was the second, with sixty seconds comprising a minute and sixty minutes making up an hour. Each day was composed of 24 hours; seven days comprised a week and approximately 30 to 31 days in a standard month. Each year had twelve months total. Timeline Unknown period before establishment of Evillious Calendar *God of creation, Sickle, creates the Third Period; the world begins *Gods Levia and Behemo are incarnated as the twin-headed dragon, Levia-Behemo; they wreak havoc upon humanity *The legacy of the Second Period, the ark Sin, is placed in the Third Period *Many humans congregate towards Sin; the Magic Kingdom Levianta is formed BT 528 *Held incarnates as Tree of Held; creates forest dubbed "Held's Forest" by humans BT 022 *Adam Moonlit is born in the Magic Kingdom Levianta *Meta Salmhofer is born in the Magic Kingdom Levianta BT 021 *Eve Zvezda is born BT 007 January *Elluka Chirclatia is born on January 30 in the Magic Kingdom Levianta BT 005 *Queen Alice Merry-Go-Round predicts the destruction of Levianta; Project 'Ma' is established BT 004 *Irina Clockworker is born in the Magic Kingdom Levianta BT 002 *Meta Salmhofer joins Apocalypse EC 0 December *Hänsel and Gretel are born on December 27 in the Magic Kingdom Levianta *Meta Salmhofer flees from Levianta Royal Institute with the twins *Meta takes refuge within Elphegort EC 001 *Twins are stolen by Eve Moonlit; Meta is killed by Eve EC 013 *Elluka Chirclatia, Irina Clockworker, Milky Eights, and Ly Li are selected for Project 'Ma' *Due to the deaths of the other candidates, Irina is chosen to be Ma *Levianta Catastrophe decimates the Magic Kingdom *The massive explosion extends to neighboring countries EC 014 *Famine in Elphegort caused by Levianta Catastrophe becomes increasingly serious *Adam and Eve Moonlit abandon Hänsel and Gretel in the forest *The twins kill Adam and Eve and spread the Seven Deadly Sins across the world *Murder case opened regarding Adam and Eve's mysterious deaths EC 015 *Elluka is tasked by Held to collect the Seven Deadly Sins EC 110 *Karchess Crim is born in the Kingdom of Marlon *Yufina Marlon is born in the Kingdom of Marlon EC 112 *Lilien Turner is born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 113 *Duke Ilotte Venomania's eldest son, later named Cherubim, is born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 114 *Maylis Beelzenia is born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 115 *Sateriasis Venomania is born in the Beelzenian Empire *Gumina Glassred is born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 116 *Lukana Octo is born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 118 *Mikulia Greeonio is born EC 135 *Cherubim slaughters the entire Venomania household and steals his half-brother's identity as "Sateriasis Venomania" *Sateriasis Venomania is appointed Duke of Asmodean by the Beelzenian Imperial Family EC 136 January *Lukana Octo reported missing while returning from Lasaland New Year Festival February *Mikulia Greeonio reported missing before breakfast one morning March *Gumina Glassred and Carol Shields reported missing from the Glassred estate April *Mystica's Marquis Ferdinand is discovered murdered along with entire family and staff *Lilien Turner reported missing from her home in Mystica *Peasant farmer and friend of Lilien, Rajih, claims Duke Sateriasis Venomania's involvement; branded a raving lunatic Summer *Count Karchess visits Earl Ferdinand's estate to investigate disappearances of women for the Beelzenian Empire *Karchess recruits Rajih for investigation into testimony of Duke Venomania's involvement in disappearances EC 137 *Karchess infiltrates the Venomania estate and assassinates Duke Sateriasis Venomania *Karchess is accused of murder for his actions *The Beelzenian Empire and Marlon hunt Karchess Crim and Queen Yufina Marlon; they elope *Mikulia Greeonio is spotted in a Lasaland brothel EC 138 *Elluka Clockworker swaps bodies with Lukana Octo EC 139 *Karchess inspires a coup to establish a "legitimate Marlon country" EC 147 *Mikulia Greeonio marries Earl Gilbert Calgaround EC 212 *Asmodean becomes independent of the Beelzenian Empire and forms its own government EC 296 November *Banica Conchita is born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 298 *Arte and Pollo are born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 301 *Extinct Magic Kingdom territory reconstructed and founded as "Divine Levianta" EC 306 March *Meguru Conchita is killed by her husband while attempting cannibalism; public cause of death is declared a heart attack EC 311 June *Engagement occurs between Banica and the third royal prince of Marlon, Carlos Marlon EC 312 February *Talks between both families ends in engagement's cancellation *Rumors spread that cancellation was due to potential problems caused by Banica's behavior EC 315 *Word has been well established in Beelzenia of all kinds of cuisine being tasted by Banica Conchita EC 316 January *Banica journeys abroad for sightseeing in pursuit of food *Banica adds new cuisine to Beelzenia and heavily influences Beelzenia’s food culture EC 319 August *Banica arrives unannounced to the Grabia region's harvest festival and enters tomato eating contest; Conchita wins by a large margin September *Banica's weight exceeds 70 kg EC 321 August *Muzuri Conchita dies of a heart attack; following nomination, she succeeds him as feudal lord *Banica begins seeking more and more comfort from the dining hall EC 322 December *Banica's weight exceeds 100 kg EC 323 July *Banica collapses due to unknown disease; recovers after wandering between life and death for three days November *Banica attends banquet at the mansion of Prince Oruhari; those attending the meeting are surprised by Conchita's suddenly slender body EC 324 November *Banica rejects an audience with anyone on account of her illness *Conchita transfers the governing of her territory to a pair of servants EC 325 March *Joseph, a chef working at Banica's mansion, is untraceable; largely believed to be a blood relative of the Marlon Royal Family June *Rumors that Banica Conchita had turned to cannibalism become widespread in the territory July *The Beelzenian Empire forms a contract with the well-known sorceress, Elluka Clockworker, and begins investigation August *Banica goes missing; mansion is discovered completely empty and in perfect order *The Empire judges that Conchita escaped to a neighboring country; Elluka's investigation is discontinued EC 353 *Will Jaakko is born in the Beelzenian Empire EC 399 *Kingdom of Lucifenia is established by Lucifenia I after territory becomes independent from the Beelzenian Empire EC 457 January *Prim Rogzé is born on January 14 in the Kingdom of Lucifenia June *Anne Swee is born on June 29 in the Kingdom of Lucifenia EC 461 July *Zenon, later named Gast Venom, is born on July 31 in the Kingdom of Elphegort EC 462 January *Leonhart Avadonia is born on January 15 in the Kingdom of Lucifenia EC 463 *Sarah is born in the Kingdom of Elphegort *Yvette is born in Asmodean EC 468 July *Mariam Futapie is born on July 1 in Asmodean EC 473 December *Keel Freezis is born on December 4 in the Kingdom of Marlon *Mikina Sfarz is born on December 4 in the Kingdom of Marlon EC 474 *Kyle Marlon is born on February 17 in the Kingdom of Marlon *Chartette Langley is born in the Kingdom of Lucifenia EC 477 *General Mariam Futapie defects to Lucifenia after rebelling against her unit *Gast Venom is exiled and becomes a mercenary EC 478 *Gast is hired by Beelzenian Imperial Staff Officer Elluka Clockworker for a time EC 479 November *Clarith is born on November 21 in the Kingdom of Elphegort EC 480 *Sanosun Bridge Oath is made between King Arth of Lucifenia and Elluka Clockworker; the sorceress becomes Arth's subordinate August *Riliane Mouchet is born on August 25 in the Kingdom of Lucifenia November *Germaine is born on November 5 in the Beelzenian Empire EC 482 *Leonhart finds and subsequently adopts Germaine into the Avadonia family November *Ney Marlon is born on November 1 in the Kingdom of Marlon EC 484 *Prince Kyle meets Mikina Sfarz at one of the royal banquets EC 485 *Riliane and Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche are born on December 27 in the Kingdom of Lucifenia EC 488 *Kyle Marlon paints a portrait of his half-sister Ney EC 489 *Kyle considers leaving Marlon Royal Family to become a painter; his mother, Prim, hires multiple art dealers and critics to discourage him *Kyle's art tutor, Margaret, is poisoned under mysterious circumstances *Keel Freezis receives investigation files for Margaret's death from Kyle EC 490 *Gula plague becomes widespread in southern Beelzenia; Lucifenia takes advantage to invade and conquers southern territory *Leonhart Avadonia, Mariam Futapie, and Elluka Clockworker celebrated as the "Three Heroes" due to their wartime actions *Kyle Marlon burns his collection of paintings up until that point; surviving works are acquired by Keel EC 491 *Keel and Mikina Freezis flee to Elphegort December *Yukina Freezis is born on December 4 in the capital city of Aceid in Elphegort *King Arth dies due to the Gula disease; Queen Anne succeeds him as monarch *Lucifenian Expansion War ends in the wake of Arth's death December *Political scandal over line of succession erupts; Prince Alexiel is pronounced dead as a result *Leonhart subsequently adopts a boy named Allen into the Avadonia family EC 492 *Mikina receives the Marlon Spoon from Queen Prim January *Chartette Langley is kidnapped by bandits and later rescued by Germaine and Allen EC 493 *Shaw Freezis is born EC 494 *King of Marlon dies; King Kyle ascends the throne as monarch *Mikina's father, Duke Sfarz, comes to take her son, Shaw; Marlon Spoon kills her father and burns Shaw EC 495 *Aile Freezis is born EC 499 January *Queen Anne dies of the Gula disease; Princess Riliane succeeds her as monarch *Allen Avadonia enters the Lucifenian Royal Palace as a servant to the princess *Chartette Langley enters the Lucifenian Royal Palace as a maid to the princess *Elluka Clockworker visits Held; returns two weeks later and incarnates forest spirits Michaela and Gumillia April *Elluka and Gumillia head for the Kingdom of Lucifenia *Michaela heads for Elphegort but collapses due to sickness by the Millennium Tree; is found and taken in by Clarith September *Michaela and Clarith flee from Yatski village to avoid rioting mob *In Aceid, Mikina Freezis hires the two as maids, placing them on a three month probation December *Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche celebrates her fourteenth birthday as the Kingdom of Lucifenia's reigning monarch on December 27 *Keel Freezis returns from Princess Riliane's birthday party; that night, he hears Michaela sing and decides to feature her at his monthly ball EC 500 January *Two weeks after Keel hears Michaela sing, the maid performs at his monthly ball; afterwards, she is introduced to King Kyle Marlon April *Leonhart Avadonia is assassinated within the Lucifenian Royal Palace *Germaine Avadonia and four others create the Lucifenian Resistance *Kingdoms of Marlon and Elphegort send aid to the Kingdom of Lucifenia to relieve mass starvation among the citizens May *Lucifenia invades Elphegort; begins systematic genocide of green-haired women dubbed the "Green Hunting" *Michaela, the target of the genocide, is hidden in a well in the Millennium Tree Forest *Clarith is captured by Lucifenian forces *Michaela is killed by a "golden-haired assassin"; war in Elphegort continues August *Clarith is released from confinement after two months of questioning November *The Lucifenian Revolution breaks out; fighting lasts for three weeks December *The Lucifenian Royal Palace is assaulted, "The Daughter of Evil" is captured by Resistance forces *Kingdom of Marlon implants itself as the ruling government; King Kyle Marlon assures it is a temporary procedure until order is made *The Daughter of Evil is executed on December 26 *Clarith receives a tree sapling from Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia EC 501 January *Clarith discovers a starving orphan girl at the nearby port city; takes her to the monastery to join the other orphans *Marlon annexes Lucifenia; Lucifenian Resistance fighters rebel as Kingdom of Marlon attempts to eradicate its members *Germaine Avadonia, former Resistance leader, is added to the Witch Hunt *Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia spy on Lucifenia; their names are added to the Witch Hunt after they are discovered EC 502 *Elluka and Gumillia encounter Abyss I.R. in Marlon; Elluka is attacked and her body is stolen, forced to reside her soul in Gumillia *Through Elluka's pull, Gumillia flees to the Beelzenian Empire and becomes personal adviser to the Emperor EC 503 *Commander Riliane Mouchet is ordered to defeat Lucifenian Resistance; recaptures and guards Retasan Fortress with her forces EC 504 *Chartette Langley becomes a Beelzenian Commander for the former Lucifenian Resistance *Germaine Avadonia joins former Lucifenian Resistance forces as Beelzenian soldier *Yukina Freezis begins travels abroad EC 505 *Yukina Freezis travels from Asmodean to Lucifenia's Retasan Fortress before heading to the Beelzenian Empire *The Kingdom of Marlon declares war on Beelzenia; undead army witnessed attacking border encampment commanded by Chartette Langley *Beelzenia counterattack leads to the capture of Retasan Fortress *King Kyle Marlon attempts to capture Germaine Avadonia and co-conspirators after they are discovered infiltrating the Lucifenian Royal Palace *King Kyle escorts Germaine and company to the Marlon main island *Germaine and Gumillia encounter Abyss I.R. possessing Elluka; Elluka manages to wrestle control of her body back from the sorceress *Prim Marlon is killed by her daughter, Ney *Abyss I.R. is assumed dead after her stuffed cat body is slain at Anonymous Coast EC 508 *Abyss I.R. possesses Germaine and, in conjunction with Neo Apocalypse, causes the Four Horsemen Incident *Battling Riliane Mouchet, Abyss I.R. is injured and flees *Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia become involved in the Four Horsemen Incident *Chartette Langley collects the Twin Blades of Levianta and travels east to Jakoku; reforges the vessel as two pairs of scissors EC 510 *The Kingdom of Marlon returns Lucifenia's sovereignty; country reorganizes itself as the Lucifenian Republic EC 529 *Held Monastery Head Nun Yvette dies; position passed onto fellow nun, Rin EC 531 *Freezis Foundation is established in the Kingdom of Marlon EC 548 *Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia travel to Jakoku EC 549 *Jakoku Civil War occurs *Chartette Langley gives reforged scissors to unknown warrior; battles Abyss I.R. before being defeated *Battle of Jagahara occurs; new ruler is crowned before the people following the battle EC 558 *Elluka and Gumillia depart from Jakoku EC 562 *Held Monastery Head Nun Rin dies surrounded by the orphans she cared for EC 581 *Yuzette Ora is born in a port town in the Lucifenian Republic EC 588 August *Kaspar Blankenheim is born on August 30 in the Kingdom of Elphegort EC 592 *The New World Maistia is discovered by the Freezis Foundation EC 593 *Margarita Felix is born in the Kingdom of Elphegort EC 595 *Lemy Abelard is born on December 27 in the Lucifenian Republic EC 597 *The town of Lioness is burned; incident blamed on "Elluka Clockworker" *Freezis Foundation executive Bruno Marlon goes missing *Bruno returns two months since disappearance; claims to suffer amnesia EC 599 *New Freezis Foundation headquarters is constructed in Bariti EC 606 *Milanais Theater is constructed in Rolled, Lucifenia *Lion tamer is mauled backstage at Milanais Theater; Cirque de Lune circus is cancelled *Rin Chan debuts at Milanais Theater following circus cancellation; becomes famous diva in Lucifenia EC 607 *Fifth Pierrot is shot and killed by officer Willus Zorach EC 608 June *Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim and Margarita Felix are married at the Levin Church in Toragay EC 609 August *Deputy Mayor Banner is attacked on August 15; perpetrator claims to be "First Santa Claus" *Hanne Lorre interviews Mayor Julia Abelard in Calgaround on August 30 *Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim and his mistress are poisoned by Margarita on August 30 September *Popular singer Rin Chan arrives in Aceid's Southern District on September 1 *Shaw Freezis grants Hanne unlimited access to the Foundation's resources for Toragay investigation *The Freezis Foundation halts the World Police investigation into Kaspar's murder *Rin Chan performs concert at Aceid Central Theater on September 10 *Dr. Marx Felix is poisoned by his daughter Margarita on September 18 and lapses into a coma *Kaspar's funeral is held at the Levin Church in Toragay on September 28 October *Lemy Abelard murders Ton Corpa in his home on October 6; abducts manager's idol Rin Chan *Hanne Lorre interviews Margarita Blankenheim regarding the recent death of her husband on October 6 *Heidemarie Lorre raids Toragay inn on suspicion of harboring Fifth Pierrot on October 6; fails to find assassin *Lemy Abelard joined Père Noël as Fifth Pierrot on October 6 *Margarita poisons the Charity Institute in Toragay before departing for Aceid on October 14 *24 orphans and staff of Charity Institute die of "mysterious disease" on October 17; Toragay is plunged into a panic *Elphegort government entrusts the Freezis family with investigation into the mysterious epidemic *World Police halts traffic to and from Toragay in response to escalating epidemic *Dr. Marx awakes from his coma on October 21; dies minutes afterward of seizure from poison *Margarita Blankenheim commits suicide in Calgaround on October 21 with her poison "Gift" *Rin Chan is freed from imprisonment in Mayor Julia's mansion's basement on October 21 November *Freezis Foundation investigation team is dispatched; death toll reported to be over 300 *72 survivors discovered in Blankenheim Mansion basement on November 15; survivors are treated at Aceid hospital *Dr. Puerick Rogzé formulates cure to mysterious epidemic *Lemy Abelard kills a prostitute in Rolled; murder victims brought to five *Saint Fauro Newspaper receives letter confirming responsibility for recent string of prostitute murders in mid-November, allegedly from "Fifth Pierrot" *Aai Freezis succeeds Shaw as Freezis Foundation president; selects Bruno Marlon and Nob Nicole as vice presidents *Bruno Marlon joins Père Noël as Second Dealer EC 610 January *Eloise Udenee is murdered in 28th Block by Fifth Pierrot on January 4 around 2:00 AM *Justea investigators Willus Zorach and Ayn Anchor arrive on January 4 to investigate serial killing incident February *Isabel Ismael reportedly dies of Gula disease at brothel on 7th Block on February 11; prostitute serial killings suddenly stop *Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia join Père Noël as Seventh Magician and Eighth Sniper on February 13 May *Investigators Willus Zorach and Ayn Anchor receive orders to return to World Police Marlon Headquarters on May 17 *Willus Zorach and Ayn Anchor investigate Isabel Ismael's death on May 17 around 3:00 PM *Freezis Foundation executives meet with Lucifenian government officials at Lucifenian Palace's Hall of Sounds on May 23 around 4:00 PM *Investigators Willus Zorach and Ayn Anchor raid Hall of Sounds meeting around 5:34 PM; Bruno Marlon is arrested on suspicion of being Kaidor Blankenheim *Suspicions raise over President Julia's association with Bruno Marlon September *Seventh Magician offers Fifth Pierrot escape with her and Eighth Sniper at 12th Block inn on September 2 around 9:00 PM *Fifth Pierrot and Sixth Venom raid brothel on 7th Block on September 3 around 11:00 PM; confirm Seventh Magician escaped *Kaidor Blankenheim is killed in his cell in Castle Hedgehog by Sixth Venom October *Congressman Elman Odbang is murdered in 11th Block by Fifth Pierrot on October 2 November *Saint Fauro Newspaper reporter Isidor Angel is murdered in 2nd Block by Fifth Pierrot on November 21 December *World Police investigator Jean Marcel is murdered by Fifth Pierrot on December 8; reportedly missing *Jean Marcel's corpse is found in Orgo River on December 10 *Lemy Abelard is shot by Eighth Sniper on December 26 around 2:00 PM; Rolled Murders suddenly stop EC 611 January *Lucifenian President Julia Abelard announces her resignation on January 26; goes missing repeatedly afterward *World Police emergency meeting announce suspicion Lieutenant General Gatt Coulomb suspected of Kaidor Blankenheim's murder on January 26 *World Police raid Abelard Mansion and arrest servant Phoebe Aymieux as a person involved with Père Noël on January 26 *Lemy Abelard revives in Rolled cemetary on January 29 around 2:00 AM *Gatt Coulomb ambushes Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia en route to Calgaround on January 29 around 3:00 PM; Gatt is captured *Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia battle Julia and Lemy Abelard at Merrigod Plateau on January 30 around 2:00 AM; fighting drags out for two hours *Ma is born in Merrigod Plateau on January 30 *World Police arrest Gatt Coulomb and Julia Abelard; Julia claims to be "hero of the revolution" February *Julia Abelard is transferred from Elphegortean detention center to Lucifenian prison in Rolled March *Julia Abelard dies EC 776 *Elluka Clockworker travels to Maistia *Maistia declares independence *United States of Maistia is established EC 822 *Kayo Sudou is born in Jakoku EC 842 *In the Eastern island nation, Kayo Sudou performs serial murders in Enbizaka EC 878 *Aishikeru Treaty signed between Marlon, Levianta, Elphegort, Lucifenia, forming the Union State of Evillious EC 944 *Gallerian Marlon is born in the Union State of Evillious EC 964 *Nemesis Sudou is born in the Union State of Evillious EC 978 *While voyaging to Levianta, the Titanis is sunk in a giant octopus attack; Judge Gallerian Marlon's wife and daughter die in accident EC 980 *Gallerian speaks with closest friend, Ma, about the Seven Deadly Sins *The judge begins collecting the Seven Deadly Sins EC 982 *Nyoze Octo is trialed for murder and convicted by Gallerian Marlon *Nyoze escapes prison and takes refuge in Rolled *USE Dark Star Bureau shuts down Graveyard restaurant on charges of faulty licenses *Gallerian constructs a theater at the center of the Millennium Tree Forest December *Nemesis Sudou assassinates her lover, Nyoze Octo on orders from Gallerian Marlon EC 983 August *Gallerian Marlon judges General Tony Ausdin innocent of wars crimes *Levianta Civil War erupts; Gallerian and General Ausdin are killed *Ma takes Gallerian's collection and stores them in his movie theater EC 989 *Tasan party leader Gammon Octo mysteriously disappears; Nemesis Sudou takes his place EC 990 *Strange singing from the forest results in adventurers entering the Millennium Tree Forest in search of Gallerian's treasure *Rumors spread of the forest becoming a forest of no return; is later dubbed Evil's Forest EC 993 *Nemesis Sudou becomes dictator of Elphegort *Elphegort invades and occupies Lucifenian Republic; the nation is expelled from the USE *Elphegort, Beelzenia, and Jakoku forge military alliance *War breaks out across the Evillious region EC 998 *Military weapon "Punishment" is tested by Elphegort military in the Millennium Tree Forest *Punishment is fired upon the world; the Third Period collapses EC 999 *Ta Eschata